Everything is Changing
by fairygurl2990
Summary: Growing up living in a continuous routine can get annoying. But when a chance comes up and things start to happen, does that mean things actually can change?


**Ch. 1: Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the story nor do I own HSM. Thank you.**

**A/N: **_**Italics: thoughts**_

**A/N: **_**Review Goal: 10**_

Gabriella's POV:

Honestly, I hated my life. Ever since I could remember I was always moving. I can honestly say that I've live in almost every state. This all happened because of my dad; he left when I was 8, and my mom has never been able to get over it I guess. But every time something good was beginning to happen, my mom would come home and say:

"The business is moving again!"

She always seemed so happy, but she never seemed to see the sadness on my face. She almost ignored my emotions. I just wanted everything to STOP! I wanted to stop moving and stop the aching in my heart every time I did move.

Troy's POV:

Honestly, I loved my life! Ever since I could remember, I was always holding a basketball. My dad has been my coach for years, and has always pushed me to do my best. I loved basketball! And now being in high school, and being the captain of the basketball team—my dream was coming true! Being the all time basketball star! Of course my dad was the coach—Coach Bolton. Everything was going great--nothing could get in my way!

Gabriella's POV:

It was New Years Eve. The good thing about my mom's business was that we got great vacations. It always gave me time to read or write in my journal. I loved reading and writing--it was my place to let everything out: all the anger, happiness (if there ever was a time), and sadness.

This year we were staying at a Ski Lodge in Salt Lake City. I was never the kind to gossip about boys and nails--I always hid in a corner and read:

"Gabby, put down your book and go to the party." My mom grabbed the book out of my hands. _I was at a good part! _

"But mom, it's so noisy, and I'd rather read." _Please let me stay here..._

"Gabby you're going to the party. Go get changed."

"Ok, but can I have my book back?" _Thank goodness I have my book!_

People always thought it was weird that I always had my book; but to me, it was my security blanket.

I finally got into the ballroom where the party was at. I was out of sight from my mom so I sat on the couch and continued to read.

Troy's POV:

My parents dragged me away from my friends back home this Christmas break and I was stuck going to this Ski Lodge in Salt Lake City. Luckily, my dad brought my basketball and we were practicing 24/7—that is when I wasn't snow boarding.

"Troy go get ready for the Teen's party in the Ballroom. I hear it's lots of fun."

That was my mom; she loved to watch me play basketball, but she didn't like me practicing all the time.

"You've practiced long enough for today. Now go." _Why does that not surprise me..._

"Ok mom, one more." _Practice makes perfect and you can't end on a bad shot. Besides Troy, playoffs are coming up._

"NICE SHOT SON!" My dad bellowed.

_Haha_ "Thanks dad."

Gabriella's POV**:**

They were having a karaoke contest going on at the party. I thought it would be fun to do—_Gabby you know you wouldn't have the guts..._—maybe I'll give it a try—_you'll get stage fright like you always do._

"Who's the next couple to give it a try?" the announcer was talking into the microphone as the spotlights were spinning through the crowd.

_Maybe if I look away it won't notice me..._Suddenly I had a lot of light flashing on my book. _OH NO!_ This random guy grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me towards the stage. _Ok, I said I'll give it a try, but I really wasn't serious...NOOO!_

Troy's POV: 

I walked into the room to see a girl in a blue sweater being dragged up on stage. Then I saw this older lady walking around the room. _I thought this was a teen party. Oh well—chaperone probably._ There was a spot light spinning through the crowd and it landed on me. _Do I get a prize?_

"Come on up here, it's your turn to sing with this beautiful young lady." _What is going on?! I __don't__ sing..._

Gabriella's POV:

_Oh my Oh my Oh my...Ok, Gabs relax, you can do this, you...can...NOT do this!!_ As I was pulled up on stage, my heart started to beat faster. And then this guy came up next to me _wow, he's cute...GABBY!_ I have to get out of here...

"GABBY! GABBY WHERE ARE YOU?!" _Is that my mom? _My mom ran up to the stage and was breathing heavily:

"You'll never guess what happened?" _In the pit of my stomach I knew...we're moving._

"What?"

"We're moving. We have to leave now..." _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I can't even have a new year's? This is ridiculous..._

My mom pulled me off stage and dragged me through the doors. _Well there goes that chance..._

Troy's POV:

_Ok what just happened? _I just walked off stage and left the party. I didn't feel like staying. When I got back to the room, my parents still weren't there, so I grabbed my basketball and went back to the gym and shot some free throws for 15 minutes, before I decided to go back to bed. _What just happened? You didn't make 5 of those free throws..._

_Who was that girl??_

**A/N: Ok so that's the first chapter. Leave me some reviews about what you think and if I should continue posting them. THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: And again, I don't own the characters of the story or HSM**


End file.
